


Share A Coke With Eren

by Sabrinanikkol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coke AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinanikkol/pseuds/Sabrinanikkol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share A Coke With...<br/>A Friend<br/>A Boyfriend<br/>Eren</p><p>Levi was just drinking a soda waiting for Hanji when the brat saw his drink.</p><p>***</p><p>AKA I really wanted to do an AU where Levi is drinking coke that says "Share A Coke With Eren" and Eren is a bratty little shit and starts flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Coke With Eren

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.. this is a thing. 
> 
> I probably should have been writing my fic, Wanderlust, but this idea popped into my head when I was drinking soda and I couldn't help it. 
> 
> Sorry for anything my beta reader or I didn't catch!
> 
> Enjoy!

“This tastes like shit.”

 

Levi glared at the silver can sitting on the table in front of him as if it personally offended him. Honestly, it probably did. 

 

He was not one to drink soda. He hated it actually. 

 

He was more of a tea person to be honest. He didn’t like coffee or soda of any type, yet here he is, sitting at a rickety table in the middle of some shitty mall trying not to spit the disgusting artificially-flavored drink on the floor. 

 

It was all Hanji’s fault, per usual. 

 

Shitty glasses was supposed to have met him here over an thirty minutes ago for their weekly lunch. Ever since they had known each other, once a week, the psychotic brunette dragged him out of his comfortable apartment to ‘catch up’, whatever the fuck that meant. 

 

By now, after knowing the woman for years, he should have known better to arrive to their lunch on time. She usually ran anywhere from ten minutes to two hours late.

 

Yet by some curse of his personality, Levi couldn’t be late. If there was a time set, he would be there, no matter what. It was a fucking nightmare. Especially with Hanji as a friend. 

 

That explained why he was sitting in the middle of some crappy, horny-teenager invested mall. That didn’t explain how he ended up stuck drinking a can of piss. 

 

The short version: he was dying of thirst and it was all fucking Hanji’s fault. 

 

He actually didn’t remember how he ended up with the can that supposedly passed as drinkable, but he dimly recalled it being shoved into his hand by the cranky cashier at one of the many food court counters. 

 

Along with his inability to show up late came with his refusal to waste. This probably stemmed from his younger years, before he met Erwin and became a powerful and successful head of the Survey Corporation, and had to scrounge the streets for every meal. 

 

Whatever the reason, it left the same result: he was stuck drinking piss. 

 

Cringing internally, he forced the rim of the cans to his lips and tilted it back to take another sip. The fizzy liquid spilled into his mouth, causing a wince at the taste as he forced the soda down his throat. _Fucking disgusting._

 

“Seriously,” He grumbled under his breath, placing the can back on the table, “What imbecile drinks this shit?”

 

“Well, aren’t you drinking it?” The voice startled him, but his face stayed impassive as he turned to glare at the offending intruder. 

 

The voice belonged to a young man, and if Levi would guess he was in his late teens. Definitely attractive, with a lopsided grin and amused green eyes. Shame he was so young, the raven-haired man wasn’t going to bang any pre-pubescent kids anytime soon, but if he was, this kid would be at the top of his list.

 

“Fuck off.” He muttered, turning his attention to his phone and debating whether he should call Hanji and yell at the bitch for being late yet again. 

 

The boy laughed, and the sound was almost enough to pull Levi out of his shitty mood. _Almost_. “Sorry, I can’t.”

 

“What?” He narrowed his eyes and glared at the brunet. 

 

“I can’t ‘fuck off’ as you so nicely put it,” The boy explain, eyes crinkled in the corners from laughter, “I’m supposed to share a coke with you.” 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, brat?” Levi was not in the mood for this. He was sitting in a dirty mall, drinking a shitty soda, Hanji was still not answering his countless texts demanding to know where she was, and now some fucking brat was trying to make conversation with him and not taking the hint he didn’t want to talk. 

 

That irritatingly bright smile was still on place when the brunet slid into the seat across from the older man, unmindful of the fact he was clearly unwelcome. 

 

“Your coke.” The boy explained, gesturing to the offending soda can. 

 

Levi stared at him blankly. 

 

A chuckle from the younger man. “Here, look.” He reached to turn to soda so the other man could read the words printed on the side. “Share a coke with Eren.” He read, then grinned and held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Eren.”

 

The raven-haired man scowled at the words on the can. He had heard about the stupid publicity ploy, of course, and thought it was idiotic. Who the hell would care about what the side of a can of soda said? Besides, apparently, the boy -Eren- sitting across from him. 

 

“This is a crappy attempt at flirting, besides, I’m not interested in a shitty kid like you.” Best to be blunt, he had learned. 

 

“You aren’t a very pleasant person, are you?” Eren’s grin was still in place and he seemed unfazed by the other man’s comment. 

 

He merely grunted in response, forcing himself to take another sip of the gross soda. Seriously, how could anyone enjoy drinking such crap?

 

“I’m not a kid either.” Eren continued, happily filling the silence with his own voice. If he was in a better mood, Levi wouldn’t have minded, the boy had a nice voice. “I’m 21, in college and everything.” 

 

“Do you want a prize?” Sarcasm dripped from his tone, but either the kid was oblivious or didn’t care. 

 

“Do I get to choose my prize?” 

 

_Holy fuck._ Was this brat flirting with him?

 

“Depends what it is.” 

 

_Fuck._ Was he flirting back? He was too old for this shit. Even if Eren wasn’t exactly a kid, there was still an 8 year age difference. 

 

“Hmmm...” The twinkle in the brunet’s eyes was fascinating. How could anyone’s eyes be so green? “How about a date?”

 

“You are pretty forward for a shitty brat.” That wasn’t a no though. He should have said no outright, but he hadn’t. What the fuck?

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Didn’t I already tell you to fuck off?” Levi scowled at the boy, a look that would have anyone else running for the hills but he just kept grinning.

 

“You did,” Eren tapped the soda can, “But I can’t leave until you finish your drink. Coke’s rules. Plus, I haven’t gotten my prize yet.”

 

“Fine.” He gave in, though he hadn’t really been fighting it in the first place.

 

“Fine?” The boy sounded surprised. Honestly, Levi was a bit surprised as well.

 

“That’s what I fucking said. Fine.” He grumbled.

 

A blinding grin split over the younger man’s face and Levi’s heart may have skipped a beat. Damn this brat. He wasn’t interested in getting into any sort of relationship, he didn’t care about remaining single the rest of his depressing life.

 

“Great!” Eren tugged his phone from his pocket and pushed it across the table toward to the older man. “Just enter your number and I’ll call you later.”

 

Limbs moving independently from his mind, the raven-haired man scooped up the device and quickly entered his number. 

 

The boy snatched the phone from his fingers the second he was done and grinned at the new contact, “Levi.” He nodded, “Nice to meet you, Levi.”

 

The older man tried not the think of how nice the brat’s voice sounded when he spoke his name. And he definitely wasn’t thinking about how nice it would sound if Eren was panting and breathless. 

 

“You really are a little shit.” Levi could be so romantic when he wanted.

 

“Yet you are still talking to me, so you must like it.” Eren was definitely enjoying himself if that huge grin on his face proved anything.

 

“Cheeky brat.” The raven-haired man scowled at the boy.

 

“Grump.” Eren shot back.

 

“Shit.” He glared.

 

“You used that already.” The brunet just kept grinning. He had a really nice smile, Levi decided. 

 

“Fuckwitt.” He grumbled.

 

“I’m swooning.” Eren placed a hand on his forehead and fanned himself. He looked so ridiculous that that the older man couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

 

“Idiot.” He was actually enjoying the brat’s company. What was wrong with him?

 

“I like you.” The boy had a dopey smile on his smile as he said it, surprising the other man at the shocking honesty of it.

 

“You- what?” His eyebrows rose, “Kid, you’ve known me for less than 10 minutes.”

 

“So? I like you. You’re crude but fun to be around.” Eren was clearly rash and impulsive, but he seemed earnest, which definitely wasn’t making Levi’s heart flutter. Nope, he was a grown man, his did not have butterflies from some horny little shit. 

 

“And you are annoying.” He monotoned.

 

“But you are enjoying yourself.” Cheeky little shit. He hated the he liked it.

 

“Maybe.” He admitted.

 

The pair fell silent for a second before a sudden shriek broke the quiet. “God fucking damn it, Hanji.” The older man curse, grabbing at his phone. He really needed to figure out how to change the stupid ringtone the brunette had set of her cackling. 

 

_Just parked, hun! Be there in one minute._

 

Levi glared at the text, suddenly wishing today was one of the days Hanji was running two hours late rather than just an hour. 

 

“I’m guessing you have to go?” Eren’s voice drew the man out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah, the bitch I’m meeting for lunch finally decided the show up.” He grabbed the soda can and forced himself to swallow the few remaining mouthfuls of the liquid.

 

“It’s fine, I’m supposed to be meeting my sister and friend for lunch.” Eren stood and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a strip of toned skin. As much as Levi wanted to stay seated and enjoy the show, he stood up as well. “I’ll text you?” 

 

“You better.” _Why the fuck am I flirting?_

 

Another blinding grin, “Yes, Sir!” 

 

“Shut it and go meet your friends, brat.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

Eren laughed, “I’ll see you later, Levi.” He assured the man before walking off in the direction of a short blonde boy and scowling girl. The older man told himself he definitely wasn’t looking forward to seeing the boy again. It was a lie.

 

He turned his gaze back to the now-empty soda can as he considered it. He grabbed the can and started off to meet shitty-glasses.

 

His phone chimed. 

 

_Are you free Friday? ;) -Eren_

 

Maybe coke wasn’t so disgusting after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you should check out my multi-chaptered fic called Wanderlust. 
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
